


Leave Us Alone

by yeroaka80



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Nino (Girl), Nino/Sho - Freeform, NinoxSho - Freeform, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeroaka80/pseuds/yeroaka80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazu and Sho are newlywed couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Us Alone

Kazu welcomed her awaited husband that finally home with a wide smile and a cheerful 'Welcome home'. She circled his torso possessively tight, leaning her head on his chest. Sho's lips curled a happy smile as he hugged his wife back.  
  
"Missed me?" Sho asked, lovingly.  
  
She hold him tighter, then took a breath, enjoying Sho's smell. She then faced him, with sparkling demanding eyes. Sho kissed her a fine 'i miss you’ slowly place his palm on her nape to get more from her. Kazu just let out pleasure moans. They broke their kiss a moment later, they exchanged loving stares. Sho caressed her flushed cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
"Baby... I missed....you...r cooking... " Sho teased, made her pout cutely.  
  
"Ah.. is that so?!"  
  
Sho laughed, "I'm just kidding.. Don't pout please...it makes you looks cuter..."  
  
"Dinner will ready in a moment..."  
  
"Thanks.. then i will take shower first.." He said, Kazu nod and about to step away to the kitchen, but sho grabbed her wrist "Hey.. don't you want to join?" He asked teasing her.  
  
"Do you mind to have late dinner then??" She replied, pinched his cheeks playfully. "Just go shower...you pervert.. " she added.  
  
*  
Something tickled in Kazu’s head when they were about go to sleep.  
  
"See, Sho chan... "  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Let's just cancel our plan to go to Mom's place tomorrow.. Let’s stay at home...okay?" she tried to persuade her husband.  
  
"Eh.. Why is it? I’m looking forward to it.. " Sho asked curiously.  
  
"Let's spend our weekend at home...just two of us" Kazu replied, her hands cupping his face. "I... i still miss you..." She confessed shyly.  
  
"... we could spend our time in your room baby.." Sho said, holding her hands with his.  
  
"We won't.. and like we will have time to...You know how my mom, my sis and her husband, and... that little devil Hiro, they love you _too_ much!!!" She pouted, "You will... leave me alone...and play with Hiro-chan instead like before... " She added with a disappointed sigh.  
  
"Eh, Did i??" Sho asked amusedly, then chuckles slightly "Don't worry baby.. it won't happen...again… this time.. "  
  
"But.. "  
  
"I promise... "  
  
"Then we will back home at night.. no sleep over, okay?!" She tried to persuade him.  
  
"Kazu, baby... that's not a good idea.. "  
  
"Then.. we will go home in the early morning ... end of story!!" Kazu kissed him as soon as possible to prevent more argues. She knew it so well, how to make his Sakurai Sho say Yes.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
They arrived at Ninomiya Family’s place before lunch. All family members welcomed them with warm smiles.  
  
The cute little boy run towards Sho yelling his uncle’s name happily. Sho lifted him as soon as he reached him lovingly as his own son. Kazu seemed a bit jealous, but happy though, wondering that Sho will be a great father for their future children.  
  
*  
  
As expected Kazu’s mom, sis and brother in law had too much reason to steal Sho from Kazu. They asked him to do this and that. It somehow proved that Sho were loved by them. And of course the little Hiro, never let Sho away from him. When Kazu asked the little boy to take a nap, he reject her but cutely waited for Sho in front of the door when Sho need to used toilet. He wanted Sho to accompany him take a nap.  
  
"Hey.. " Sho greeted her, when finally met his wife after a long day babysitting the little boy.  
  
"Ah... he’s taking a nap finally?" Kazu asked shortly with a relieved smile, and got a nod from him. "Tired?"  
  
"Hungry!!" Sho sighed then take a seat beside her "That looks delicious.... give me some.. "  
  
"Here .. " Kazu said.  
  
"Delicious..." Sho said right after grabbed the cake she feed him.  
  
"Sho chan... Look, wipe the cheese cream on your corner lips.. There" Kazu gave him sign.  
  
"Eh really..? " sho asked while wiping the wrong corner.  
  
"Not there.... but there..."  
  
"Just clean it for me, please.. " Sho said leaned closer to her.  
  
Kazu clean his corner lips with her thumb, made Sho felt the romantic atmosphere and had an urge to kiss his wife. Sho grabbed her hands, then leaned to kiss her. When their lips were about to touch each other, a tiny presence appeared between them with a yell.  
  
"Uncle Sho!!!"  
  
Hiro made them jolted and suddenly become awkward and blushed red.  
  
"Uncle Sho!! Let's play robot... "  
  
Kazu sighed then pinched his cheeks. "Shouldn't you take a nap now, kiddo!?"  
  
The little boy just grinned innocently.  
  
*****  
  
"You two~ just give mom another grandchild already... " the brother in law teased Kazu and Sho when they had small talk during dinner.  
  
"We won't.... " Kazu replied disappointedly. "We won't if you all didn't even give us time to kiss... "  
  
"Kaz....Kazu?!" Sho said, shyly.  
  
"Ah... sorry then~ " her mom and the rest family laughing. "It's rare to have you two here at our place, right Kazue?" She said asking for another support from Kazu’s sis.  
  
"Un.. besides Hiro seems love his uncle so much.. " Kazu's sis said. Only made her pout more.  
  
****  
  
Surprisingly, Sho made an excuse to Kazu’s family to went home at night and cancelled the sleep over. Kazu seemed so happy for this. When they finally reached their apartment, Sho didn't even give her a chance to switch on the light. He hugged her from back and followed each of her steps once they enter doorstep.  
  
"Sho chan... I’m tired… and so do you..right?? Let's just sleep… " Kazu whined when his lover started to showered her with kisses in the dimmed room.  
  
"Hmmm... say what baby??" Sho paused a while then resumed his attacks. "Stay still honey.. We can do more than just kisses here.. and let's make a cute friend for hiro chan... so that i'll be yours fully whenever we visit mom someday..."  
  
"Shooo... " she replied shyly. Her cheeks flushed hard.  
  
"Yes or No?" He asked her in seducing way.  
  
Kazu didn't reply him. She circled her arm on his neck then got her lips claimed once again. As Sho said, they did more just than kisses.


End file.
